The present disclosure relates to a communication adapter to be attached to an electric working machine, and an electric working machine system that comprises an electric working machine and a communication adapter.
Known electric working machines for performing machining, cutting, drilling, or other operations of a workpiece includes an electric working machine to which an adapter capable of wireless communication with an external device is attachable. Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2014-525840 discloses an adapter for wireless communication that is attached between a body of an electric power tool and a battery pack. The adapter wirelessly transmits, to an external device, various information, such as a remaining energy of a battery and an operating state of the electric power tool.